


The Song for Us

by omymnstr



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omymnstr/pseuds/omymnstr
Summary: “You will be the warrior to save our home, Kang Seulgi.”
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Interlude

“Lord Kang?” 

Seulgi’s eyes moved up the man in front of her father. Her eyes scanned his demeanor, quickly catching onto his own clan’s signet on his armor’s shoulder piece. It was in the shape of a hare which meant one thing, he was Lord Bae of the Bae Clan. Seulgi didn’t know much about any other clan but her own, however she had heard her father talk about the Bae Clan a few times when they walked through the Kang estate. Despite the stories that were told, they were often centuries old and Seulgi never let any old stories affect her impressions. However now that she was watching Lord Bae, it was clear that the clan was still as powerful as ever. Just Lord Bae’s stance was enough to get that point across. 

“Lord Bae, to what do I owe such an unexpected visit?” Her father bowed slowly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword by his side. 

“There’s no need for formalities, Lord Kang.” Lord Bae’s voice was deep and booming, enough to make Seulgi’s skin get goosebumps. “Kang Seulgi, come out.” 

Seulgi’s eyes widened once she heard her name leave the Lord’s mouth. Her father turned in her direction, his hand motioning for her to come out of her hiding spot. Out from behind the bedroom door, Seulgi slowly stepped out and into the living room, her cheeks dusted pink from sheer embarrassment. How could they tell that she was even around? She simply bowed slightly to Lord Bae before standing near her father, hoping that her father would ease the embarrassment. Lord Bae’s eyes moved over the girl and he smiled fondly. 

“It’s nice to see you again. The last I saw of you, you were barely able to walk.” The sight of Lord Bae’s smile was offsetting, however Seulgi wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was just her nerves, or maybe it was her gut instinct. “Tell me Seulgi, do you know of the Kim Clan?” 

Seulgi shook her head at the question, her eyes moving over to her father as he stood up. 

“The Kim Clan?” Her father asked, his voice making Seulgi’s interest peak. Lord Bae nodded as he passed Seulgi’s father a piece of silver in the shape of a leaf. It must’ve been the Kim Clan’s signet, however how could Lord Bae get it? Usually a signet stuck to the warrior’s armor, even in death.

“The Kim Clan in the hills north of here. I’ve gotten word that they’re planning to invade your land. You and I both know that the clan is unpredictable and they’re not necessarily the peaceful kind. I’m willing to send in my own men to ensure that our land doesn’t become one of unrest and war.” Lord Bae then looked to Seulgi once more, his face hardened as he held out a scroll to Seulgi. Once her father nodded, Seulgi unraveled the scroll to read over it, effectively dropping it before starting to read over it with red cheeks. 

“Is it true?” Seulgi’s father asked curiously after giving Seulgi time. A loud sigh left his lips when Seulgi nodded. “Your clan doesn’t usually offer reinforcements, might I ask what other stipulations come with accepting your help?” 

Lord Bae chuckled as he shifted his weight and took the scroll back from Seulgi, who stood there like a complete idiot. While Seulgi was the only heir of the Kang Clan, her father had yet to show her anything about what it took to be such a warrior. The girl didn’t even have her own blade yet, nor her own set of armor. Despite her constant requests to learn, her father remained adamant about not letting the girl do anything other than read and write poetry. The lack of knowledge made Seulgi frustrated, especially when her own people were at risk in such a situation. 

“I want nothing of the sorts. This is not just for you, but it is also for me. Who knows who the Kim Clan will attack once they’ve finished with your people. I cannot put my family nor my own people at risk and I assume you would do the same. I believe that the clan will start their invasion the night of the next full moon. I’m not sure how long it will take them to get through the hills, however we must be ready for anything.” Lord Bae’s words were obviously hitting home to Lord Kang as the crickets from outside started to chirp louder. The whole feeling in the room shifted from one of confusion to tension and fear. 

“What is our course of action?” Lord Kang asked as he sat once more over the open fire, motioning for Lord Bae to sit across from him. It was then that Seulgi was asked to leave. After bidding her farewell to Lord Bae, she retreated back to her room. She could feel her head start to spin and her eyes settled on the hills that she could see from the window in her room. Could it be that those people were really coming? Seulgi didn’t even know that there was a clan anywhere near the hills or beyond them. Her father often told her of the animals that lived in those areas, the huge bears and the beasts that not even the most proficient warrior could kill, not to mention the harsh winters that made getting food almost impossible. Her eyes stayed on the dark bumps of land until her father came into the room. 

That night, Seulgi slept alongside her father and her mother for the first time in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

Seulrene Samurai AU


End file.
